codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
CDs
The music for the series, Code Geass, composed by Kōtarō Nakagawa and Hitomi Kuroishi, has been released across two original soundtracks produced by Yoshimoto Ishikawa and released by Victor Entertainment. The first was released in Japan on December 20, 2006, and the second on March 24, 2007. The covers and jackets for both soundtracks were illustrated by Takahiro Kimura. The series has also been adapted into a series of drama CDs, called Audio Dramas or occasionally Sound Episodes, the first of which was released in Japan in April 2007 by Victor Entertainment, with new volumes released monthly. Written by many of the same writers as the series, these episodes are set between episodes and feature theme songs performed by the series' voice actors. They have also been available online on a limited streaming basis on the Japanese internet website Biglobe. In total, twelve drama CDs have been released. The first six, released between April 25, 2007 and September 27, 2007 cover the first season of the series, and the other six focusing on the second season. Track Listing R1 OST cover.jpg|R1 first OST CD R1 OST 2 cover.jpg|R1 second OST CD R2 OST cover.jpg|R2 first OST CD R2 OST 2 cover.jpg|R2 second OST CD 1. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion 01 - 0 02 - Stories 03 - Prologue 04 - Stream of Consciousness 05 - Cold Nobility 06 - The First Signature 07 - Strange Girl 08 - Outside Road 09 - In Justice 10 - Nightmare 11 - All Hail Britannia!!! 12 - Light of Green 13 - Masquerade 14 - Awakening of the Child 15 - Boyhood 16 - Stray Cat 17 - Occupied Thinking 18 - Shin Troop 19 - Brain Game 20 - Elegant Force 21 - Devil Created 22 - Yuukyou Seishunka (TV version) 2. Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion O.S.T. 2 01 - Previous Notice 02 - Callin' 03 - School Festival! 04 - I Can't Do It 05 - Feel Ambivalents 06 - With You 07 - Alone 08 - Baked Words 09 - Last Adolescence 10 - Noblesse Oblige 11 - Black Knights 12 - Lack of Power for Wisdom 13 - Pessimistic Time 14 - Invisible Sound 15 - Bad Illusion 16 - No Extended 17 - Picaresque 18 - State of Emergency 19 - Air Surfing 20 - Avalon 21 - Final Catastrophe 22 - Innocent Days 23 - Colors 3. Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 O.S.T. 01 - The Knight 02 - Sensibility 03 - Madder Sky 04 - Beautiful Emperor 05 - Deeply Fast 06 - Crooked Diaries 08 - Across the Borderline 09 - World Depression 10 - Super Natural 11 - Love Is Justice 12 - Death Work 14 - If I Were a Bird 15 - What Am I 16 - Concealment 17 - Area11 18 - World Depression 19 - All-out Attacks 20 - Prodigy 21 - The Master 22 - Siegfried 23 - Grand Fleet 24 - Waga Routashi Aku no Hana 4. Code Geass - Lelouch Of The Rebellion R2 O.S.T. 2 01 - Boku wa, Tori ni Naru 02 - Boy from Britannia 03 - Aura 04 - Overwriting 05 - The Ruins as They Were 06 - Eleven 07 - No Sentences 08 - Dark Activity 09 - Guren 10 - What's Justice 11 - Blue Tiger 12 - Showdown 13 - Le Repos Du Guerrier 14 - Sub-chairman 15 - Forbidden City 16 - Last Evening 17 - Cheese 18 - Pure Feelings 19 - And More... 20 - Eternal Separation 21 - Desperation 22 - Reversed Thinking 23 - Theory Outside 24 - Memory Museum 25 - Nunnally 26 - Birthplace 27 - Misconduct 28 - Check Mate 29 - After the War 30 - Continued Story Category:Media